Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/4
World 13= Level 991 Reality.png|Like 812 but much harder! Level 992 Reality.png|Can you bring down 8 ingredients with 1 at a time? Level 993 Reality.png|Seriously? Like level 289 DW but with 4 more colour bombs and 50 more candies each colour. Even with some icings are fewer layers and some are removed, it is insane. Level 1001 Reality.png|Are you kidding? It's nearly impossible to bring down 6 ingredients within last 10 moves with 1 ingredient at a time. |-| 14= Level 1029 Reality.png|These isolated jellies are hard to clear. Level 1032 Reality before.PNG|Looks simple but insanely hard because of small boards and too few moves. Level 1050 Reality.png|Level 710's evil brother with chocolate and jelly in confined spaces. Level 1053 Reality before.png|This is still hard with 4 colours. Level 1061 Reality.png|Lockolate too hard to clear. Level 1068 Reality.png|Another level to require a high target score with a very limited amount of time. |-| 15= Level 1081 Reality.png|It's too hard to clear the icings. Level 1085 Reality.png|Another massively buffed level. Level 1091 Reality.png|So many blockers with only 20 moves?! Level 1093 Reality Buffed.png|This is ICING!!!! Level 1095 Reality.png|Why this? Level 1096 Reality after.png|When you realize there are too much jelly... Level 1098 Reality.png|20 moves is nowhere near enough even with only 4 colours. Level 1101 Reality.png|Watch out for the isolated bombs! Level 1103 Reality Buffed.png|After two hard levels, here comes another one. M-1107.jpg|Taking cues from DW levels 430 and 437? |-| 16= Level 1121 Reality.png|The blockers will sap you moves very quickly. Level 1124 Reality.png|An evil version of levels 258 and 967. Level 1128 Reality Buffed.png|As much you hate Dreamworld, you would probably wish that Odus, moon scale and the most important - moon struck would come. Level 1132 Reality.png|Candy Bomb infestation! Level 1134 Reality.png|Jelly everywhere, icings, chocolate spawner, and too few moves? Level 1136 Reality.png|The popcorn is hardcore. Level 1142 Reality.png|Too few moves to handle with 5-layer icings and free all ingredients. Level 1145 Reality.png|Storm of 10-move bombs! Level 1154 Reality Buffed.png|Three of the lucky candies are heavily protected and five colours on small board may not make the level easy. Level 1159 Reality.png|The board is too restricted to reach the center. |-| 17= Level 1166 Reality.png|Twice the frog usage and the popcorn is a challenge here. Level 1167 Reality.png|Spawning of creepy bombs - at the isolated row! Level 1169 Reality Buffed.png|Careful with the top ingredient - it might be stuck on top of the spawner. Level 1170 Reality.png|Lot of jellies to be cleared in just a few amount of moves. Level 1172 Reality.png|Dealing with the wrapped candy order at the same time the distracting bombs. Level 1176 Reality.png|Beware, bombs are too hot to clear them easily. Level 1179 Reality.png|Liquorice swirls, the guardians of ingredients. Combining two colour bombs can defeat these guardians, but is it easy to make such hard combination on this small board? Level 1180 Reality.png|The anniversary of pre-nerfed level 677. Level 1181 Reality.png|Even after level 1180, the game knows how to keep the players extra busy. Level 1189 Reality.png|Welcome to level to require the most amount of yellow candies. M-1191 past version.png|This could be another hardest level ever. Level 1191 Reality.png|Too thick icings! Level 1193 Reality.png|Small boards with many yellow candies to be collected with too few moves! M-1196 past version.png|The board is too restricted to remove blockers with five colours on the board... Level 1196 Reality.png|Even with one fewer colour, it is still hard to remove those hard-to-reach blockers. M-1199 past version.png|4 colours is already very hard but what about 5 colours? Level 1199 Reality.png|The boards are way too restricted! M-1202 V1.png|An extra colour will make a big difference of difficulties. M-1204 past version.png|Orders are already difficult, but there are four candy bombs with only 10 moves timer. |-| 18= Level 1206 Reality.png|The board is too tight, the more licorice swirls spawn to ruin your fun. Level 1207 Reality.png|Jelly madness! Level 1208 Reality.png|Too few moves to open the upper sections. Level 1210 Reality Buffed.png|Left 4 ingredients Level 1211 Reality.png|Too many blockers and popcorns are extremely hard to clear. Chocolate also dominate the board. Level 1213 Reality.png|Five-layered icing squares say, "All your ingredient are belong to us." Level 1220 Reality.png|Jelly madness part 2! Level 1223 Reality.png|Do not let ingredients under the conveyor belts or you meet stuck zones. Level 1224 Reality.png|50 moves doesn't help you with six colours present. Level 1229 Reality.png|Too many icings to open the board. Level 1232 Reality.png|Heart shaped, lockolates must be cleared for the ingredient path, conveyor belt which can move the ingredient away, only 25 moves. What a crazy level! Level 1236 Reality.png|Too much icings and too few moves. Level 1238 Reality.png|Smart idea to place a chocolate spawner on top with the liquorice swirls, isn't it? The designer should get an award for that. Level 1239 Reality.png|Is this a good idea for an insanely hard episode? Level 1241 Reality.png|So many blockers. Level 1242 Reality.png|There are a lot of protections for chocolate. M-1244 V1.png|The player has to make a plenty of special candies to remove those thick icing squares in six colours. Level 1244 Reality.png|Thankfully, they reduce one colour... Level 1247 Reality.png|Too small spaces with four colours, too few moves for both ingredients, and useless fish. Can you pass this impossibly hard level? Category:Galleries